


Find Us Tonight

by Sorrowcult



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gangs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Based on a new au by @of-danvid-and-starsWarning: This story will contain heavy topics such as: mentions of conversion therapy, death, descriptive murder and gore.Alexander Hamilton comes to New York after the hurricane and he enters while a war is brewing and he soon learns that a gang-like group of protesters calling themselves the Disciples who want to eradicate anyone who is part of the LGBT communityHe falls in and on the way, he found many friends and enemies and soon perhaps, as the curtains close, he'll find Death.





	1. Enter Hamilton

The curtains have risen and the stage is set for the telling of something that will invoke amazement and hate and wonder. There is a story here, one that needs to be told and it currently starts in the Caribbean.

ENTER HAMILTON

The money was there, in an envelope on his rusted sink. He could still hear the rush of paramedics and Red Cross as they tried to save people. He glanced at his mirror, a news paper clipping taped to it. It was the poem he'd written, the one that suddenly made the town see him.

_Then a hurricane came and devastation rained, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_

He looked into the mirror and he was scared and he was excited. He was leaving behind the place where he and his mother had been left behind. He closed his eyes and stared into the mirror. His own dark eyes stared back, and he was bruised and bloody and far too young to have seen the things he'd seen and done the things he'd done.

He gathered his hair, long and dripping past his shoulders and his other hand went for the water rusted scissors that barely worked that were in a cup on the sink. He was quick, and the rust caught strands and pulled and the cut was uneven but it brought a shaky smile to his face.

_What's your name, man?_

"Alexander Hamilton.. My name is Alexander Hamilton."

ENTER CAST AND THE ENEMIES

New York was a war zone, and it made Alexander's blood boil. The city of life had been overran, men and women with strong beliefs sweeping in and killing the minorities.

LGBT folks and people of colour being the main targets. They called themselves the Disciples.

Alexander thinks it's bullshit.

Upon arriving and the tedious struggle of baggage claim and finding a taxi in the over crowded streets did he finally make it to the college of his dreams.

This is the college of kings, he thought to himself. He smiled and thanked the taxi driver, the money had was meagre but it was enough. Left over money from the people of Nevis and the money he'd worked so hard for. He got out and made his way in. The interior was cold and clean, and it made him shiver. He hated the cold and he knew, absentmindedly that winters here would be hell.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" Hamilton flinched and turned to the woman in question. She looked uppity and Alexander would've said it had he not been looking for some help around this place.

"Sir, actually," He ignored the way her eyes darkened, but he continued to speak so she couldn't add her input. "I'm looking for admissions and enrolment." She looked like she wanted to tell him no or something but she must've seen something in his eyes. His mother always said he had a fire in them.

"Sure, I'll lead the way."

Alexander was lead out in handcuffs, a victorious smile on his lips. He ignored the vicious slurs of the transphobic bastards leading him out and he turned to the man in question.

"Keep talking but the fact is, I'd have your girl on my arm in a heartbeat."

He wasn't able to dodge the punch to his mouth, and he didn't really care, because when he spit at the ground by the man's feet it was bloody and the ground would surely stain.

"Piss off."

Alex smirked and walked away, wiping blood from his mouth as he made his way down the streets, looking for something but what he wasn't sure.

The streets were crowded with taxis and protesters who were either supporting the Imperials or demanding they be disbanded. He felt a coldness fill him, but also a deep want to fight and scream and write.

He ignored it, for now. He didn't have the power and he knew that his words would fall on deaf ears. What could he do when he had yet to find his place?

Due to his lack of attention, he bumped into someone who was a bit taller than him.

"Oh pardon me- Are you Aaron Burr, sir?" He asked incredulously, eyes wide for a bit as he looked at the man before him. The man looked Alex over and he raised an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance. Blood stains on his mouth and a strange fire in his mouth.

He felt something like fear overcome him when he saw that fire.

"That depends, who's asking?" He began to walk again, slower than before so that the other could follow him.

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service." He replied giddily, as he looked around. "First time in New York?" He asked with a little smile, noting how excited he looked. "It is! It's so pretty here though I did get into a bit of a scrap at NYU-"

Burr raised an eyebrow in question.

"I punched the bursar," He explained shortly, sounded more annoyed than actual anger. "He looked at me like a was stupid and I'm not stupid." Burr knew he had a look of surprise on his face because the gall of this kid was amazing.

"But! How did you graduate in two years?" Aaron rolled his eyes at the hyperactive behaviour of the other, how he bounced from one subject to another.

"It was my parents' dying wish."

"You're an orphan? I'm an orphan! God, there's gonna be a war you know, I can see it brewing and maybe we can prove ourselves." He spoke loudly and Burr looked around panicky for a moment.

"Would you like some advice? Talk less, smile more, Alexander." He nodded his head subtly to one of the Disciple members who was watching them with suspicion burning in his eyes.

"Don't let them know, they kill people like you." Alex tensed up and he could hear it now, the warning. These weren't just protesters, they were killers. Willing to take a life all because of something they cannot change. He looked at Burr and the man walked him into a bar, it was quiet save for a rowdy group who the bar tenders all gave fond looks to.

"The fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." He would have kept going but his name was called by one of the others from that particularly loud group.

"Burr!" Alex and Aaron looked in his direction and there were stars. The other was beautiful and his eyes, oh his eyes. Alex could get lost in them. He was wearing a leather jacket and on the back of his was an upside down pink triangle with a gay pride flag in the background. He was smiling brightly as Burr begrudgingly walked over.

"Yes, John?" John wiggles his eyebrows at Burr but it was playful before his eyes fell to Alex.

He wolf whistled and his eyes trailed over him but it was too exaggerated to be something serious. Alex ducked his head as the others at the table looked at him.

They were both attractive, and he didn't think he could hold eye contact with him when a hand was shoved in his direction.

"John Laurens, a Revolutionary, and you are?" He said it like he was testing Alex, like he wanted to see what he would say. What side of the brewing war he would choose.

Alex took his hand and he didn't back down. "Alexander Hamilton, new to New York but something tells me I'll be on your side when the war comes."

Laurens smiled wolfishly and looked at Burr. "Where did you find him?"


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V v short, I'm sorry about that. Please, comment!

The group grew quiet after Laurens spoke, looking Alex over and seemed to be searching him once more. Laurens smiled once more when Burr let out an irritated sigh before walking over to them and sitting at their table. 

"I better not get killed for this shit." He mumbled, pointing around the group and the freckled man just shook his head, seemingly amused with the man. He looked at the other group across the way that was watching them, eyes full of disgust but knowing they couldn't do much with the fact that even with the explicit proof that they were queer, there was only two of them. 

Lafayette caught their glares and winked at them before turning back to the conversation. They looked Alex over, taking the edge of his napkin and dipping it in his beer before reaching over and wiping the blood from his mouth. 

"Dude, don't tell it personal, but whoever cut your hair did you so dirty." Laurens said, eyeing the man's uneven hair, jagged and unappealing. Hamilton just smiled at him brightly. 

"I cut it."

The curly haired man cringed away and went to apologize when Alexander spoke. "It is pretty bad, huh?" He laughed a little and there was a smile on his face. "Yeah, it is a terrible haircut." Laurens seemed to get it then, why Alex was so proud of it.

Lafayette seemed pleased and stood up, waving the waiter over as they placed the money in her hand. "Let us go home, so we may speak freely." He purred, and the others agreed though Burr looked uncomfortable, and departing with a rushed fair well.

Alex watched him go but seemed almost indifferent for a moment before he turned to them. "Yeah, let's go." 

As they were walking, they noticed a crowd had gathered and there was a man in the centre, speaking loudly. 

Alex squinted and halted for a moment, the others following suit as they approached the crowd. It was more dangerous than anyone would admit to, being in a crowd full of Disciples. 

"Hear me, hear me, my name is Samuel Seabury! Our once safe city is being overrun by those of the queer community! They have ruined our prosperity and our happiness, our streets no longer safe! Our children, our women!"

The anger that bristled in Alex's chest was enough to nearly blind his vision, nearly enough to make him get into another fight within one hour at most. 

He felt someone grabbed his shoulder gently and he looked up to see Hercules, the bigger of them watching him carefully. "Not worth it, little man." 

Alex cut his eyes back to the small, mousy man on the makeshift stage. "Maybe, but something tells me he's gonna remember this." He said as he slipped from Hercules grip faster than he could react to as the man was on the stage. Seabury looked shocked but continued to speak before Alex began to speak over him.

"Unsafe cities? This city is up there with Chicago and you and I know how bad it is," Seabury cut him a glare and Alex just smirked before cutting him off once again. "My dog speaks more eloquently."

Seabury spun on his heels.

"But if you follow the way of the Disciples and George King-"

"Is he in Jersey?"

Seabury lunged for Alexander and the man simply side stepped him and watched his crash to the ground. 

"See, now if you were queer, you probably would have caught yourself. Fast reflexes for all those supposed crimes."

The crowd was shocked and Alexander gave an over exaggerated bow before hopping down. No one approached him, simply watching him, and suddenly he felt himself gain enemies, he felt the eyes trail over him and he immediately knew, this city had gotten a lot more dangerous for him. 

•  
•  
•

"I can't believe you got him to lose his cool, and you barely said anything!" Laurens exclaimed, happily with a wide smile. He had Alex sitting on the floor between his legs while he sat on the couch as he fixed his hair. The man just flushed under the attention and he didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed being this close to Laurens, the man reminded him of the sun. 

"I just can't believe the crowd let me through." He mused, quiet and thoughtful, and from the short time they'd known him.

"I can't help but feel like I broke something."

Lafayette looked at him and they mused, choosing their words carefully.

"Things were already broken, but it seems your direct disrespect of their, ah, how you say... Dictator? Finished the job."


End file.
